


Money Trouble ( Is this a date?)

by ughaghost



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Beards? What Beards?, F/F, Fluff, Men don't exist, No Plot/Plotless, Nor does plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughaghost/pseuds/ughaghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina runs into trouble paying her lunch bill. A beautiful stranger steps in to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Money Trouble ( Is this a date?)

**Author's Note:**

> For my new friends in Swensations. You've brought indefinable joy and light into my life. I'm glad I know you.
> 
> Essentially someone tweeted they wanted to see a fic where Emma or Regina had money trouble (like in the very good Meet Me Halfway which you should read) and it sparked this idea. It's not exactly what she asked for but I hope she likes it.
> 
> Thanks to my beta Domi. You're the reason this thing is seeing the light of day. Send your hate her way.

“Look Miss...?”

“Swan. But call me Emma please.”

“Miss Swan. I do not need your assistance. I’m perfectly capable of paying for my own lunch.”

The blonde smirked, eyes dancing with smugness.“Oh really, is that why you keep flicking your eyes towards the doorway every few seconds? You know you won’t get away with this right? The waitress has been watching you this entire time.”

 

Regina glanced in the direction of the leggy young brunette who, true to Emma’s word, was watching her with thinly veiled trepidation. Her attempt to dine and dash was rapidly becoming a massive failure. She should have known better than to think Mal would actually pay for dinner. This is what she get’s for letting her psycho ex back into her life. Well if it’s either accept this golden retriever of a woman’s help or suffer abject embarrassment she would have to choose the former. She turned back to face the overly friendly stranger.

 

“Miss Swan.” A look of mild irritation. “Emma. It appears I am in a bit of a...predicament. My lunch mate has left. Unfortunately she seems to have mistakenly taken my wallet with her.”

“She stole your wallet and left you in the lurch huh,” Emma summarized, grin growing.

 

Regina clenched her jaw. This woman was clearly going to make this situation as uncomfortable for her as possible.

 

“Yes. She left me here. With no money to pay the bill and no way to get home. Now are you going to help me or spend more time revelling in my unfortunate circumstances?” Regina hissed, nostrils flaring.

 

“You really don’t know how to ask for help do you?”

“And you apparently don’t know how to eat any better than a five year old,” Regina replied pointing towards a mustard stain on Emma’s grey v neck. “Will you pay or not?”

 

Emma stared at her in silence until Regina began to shift uncomfortably under her gaze. She then raised a hand and waved it in the waitress’ direction. The woman walked towards the table immediately.

 

“Hey Rubes. How much does she owe you?”

“Her bill comes to about...$35.70.”

“What the HELL!” Emma exclaimed as her eyes grew to double their size.

“Yeah the lady she was with ordered a burger with the works. You know how expensive those things are.”

 

Emma reached into her pocket and pulled out 2 twenties and a ten, handing them off to her friend.

“I guess I’m eating ramen noodles for lunch for  the next week.”

The waitress frowned, offering the money back to Emma.

“It’s alright Em, I’ll put it on your tab.”

“No no Ruby. I know I’m way overdue on that. Drinks are on you this weekend, yeah?”

“Totally. Text later?”

“‘Course, later.”

 

Ruby left for another table as Emma got to her feet. She looked down at her new acquaintance.

“So...I didn’t get your name?”

“Regina Mills.”

“Mills...as in the big real estate mogul?” Regina’s face turned pale at the question.

“That would be my mother.”

 

Emma’s brow furrowed. The woman came from money, but couldn’t have called a lackey to get her out of this uncomfortable situation?

 

“Right well..? I’m not going to ask why you didn’t just call one of the many people in your rolodex to help.” Emma noticed the woman’s shoulders un tense a fraction at that.

 

“Yes well...thank you I suppose,” Regina offered haltingly.

“No problem. I’m gonna head out now. Have a good day.” She said the last with a beaming smile and started towards the door.”

 

“Wait!” Regina’s voice stopped her after just a few steps.

“I...If you could....”

 

“I’m in a bit of a rush, so if you could hurry.”

 

“I need a ride...” Regina said with her eyes on the ground, her face red. “She took my keys and my phone. I went to the bathroom and she just...”

 

“Isn’t there someone you can call? I’m sure Ruby would let you use her phone if you asked. Don’t you think you should report this?” Emma couldn’t understand why the woman hadn’t contacted the police already. She was clearly robbed.

 

“No!” Regina exclaimed fiercely, eyes large, before catching herself and starting again.

“No I...no one can know about this. My name...It would be in the press within moments and then mother would hear about it. It would embarrass her. I can’t afford to do that.” She cleared her throat and looked up at her green eyed saviour. “Please, if you could just drop me home? I know...you’ve done enough for me already. You aren’t at all obligated, I just-”

 

“Okay.”

 

Regina looked up in surprise. She could hardly believe how nice this woman was being to her despite her initial rudeness.

 

“Okay?”

“Yeah but we’ve gotta make a stop first. Then I’ll take you anywhere you want. Alright?”

 

Regina looked into Emma’s warm eyes and felt, centred suddenly. She smiled at her cautiously, it was returned tenfold.

 

“Perfect.”

 

XXXX

 

Though Regina’s disdain for Emma’s bug flickers across her face on first viewing it, she does not give voice to it. It wouldn’t do to push her luck any farther with the other woman. The first 10 minutes of the drive pass comfortably, Emma humming along to classic rock radio every now and then. Regina is surprised by how at ease she feels. She should be worried this woman is taking her somewhere to murder her or at least hold her and ransom her off to her mother. Instead she feels...safe. She turns her eyes towards the blonde’s profile and studies her intently for a few minutes. Emma catches her staring and shoots her one of those heart stopping grins. She returns it before turning away again, cheeks warm from being caught. She surprises herself when she speaks suddenly.

 

“My mother and I...our relationship is complicated. Suffice to say, she would use the knowledge of what happened to me today against me in some fashion.”

 

“I don’t know much about parents. Personally, I never had any but that sounds pretty screwed up.”

 

Regina laughed and Emma shot her a small smile.

 

“That’s an understatement. She’s a vile and powerful woman who cannot be escaped.”

 

Seeming to realize what she’d just said, Regina fell quiet again and turned her body towards the window.

 

Emma frowned over at her but made no attempt to restart the conversation.

 

XXXX

 

They pulled up in front of a modest house.

“I’m going to run in. I should only be a few minutes. Would you like me to leave the car on?” Emma asked, tilting her head.

 

“You would trust me with your car?” Regina was surprised once again by this strangers kindness. “On second thought I can see why you would have little reason to suspect someone like me would steal something like, this,” Regina glanced around with a grimace. Emma just laughed in response, got out of the car.

 

“5 minutes.” Emma jogged towards the front door. Regina didn’t bother to keep her eyes off Emma’s pert denim covered ass as she moved. The woman clearly worked out. She should absolutely not be admiring the ass of a woman who had seen her at such a low point. Bad romantic choices got her into this mess in the first place. In the car with a tacky, generous, idiot. She sighed, it really was a great ass though. She closed her eyes and thought about the possible condition of this strange woman’s other assets...

 

She sat up when she heard the front door of the house close. The woman strode toward the car hand in hand with small brown haired boy. She stopped just a few feet away and pointed at the car, presumably explaining there was someone waiting for them inside.

 

The back door was opened behind her and Regina twisted in her seat to get a good luck at the newcomer. He looked to  about 7 or 8. He met her eyes and stuck out his hand, with Emma’s same goofy smile. “Hi I’m Henry. My mom’s says you’re her new friend. She doesn’t have a lot of those so I hope you stick around.”

 

“Hen, please,” Emma interrupted sliding into the driver’s seat with a sheepish smile.

 

“Regina, this is my son Henry. Henry, this is Regina.” Regina clasped Henry’s little hand with her own and returned his smile.

 

“Hello Henry. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Don’t forget your seatbelt.”

 

“Nice to meet you too Regina.” She turned back around and Henry clipped his seatbelt in securely.

 

Emma cleared her throat. “So where are we headed Regina?”

 

“Oh right. The West End. Birch and Maple, I’ll give you more direction when we get closer.”

 

Emma shifted out of park headed in the direction of the intersection she was given. She watched as Regina got paler and more tense the further they went. Finally she pulled into a grocery store parking lot a block away from the intersection and parked.

 

“Okay so here’s the thing. You don’t really seem like you want to go home right now and I’ve got to pick up some things for dinner. So why don’t you come grocery shopping with Henry and I and you can decide afterwards what you’d rather do?”

 

Regina raised her eyebrows in confusion. “What is the other option?”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“What would I rather do? That implies I have another choice. What is my other option besides going home?”

 

“Oh.” Emma paused looking tentative.

 

“You can come to ours for dinner? I think that’s what my mom is trying to ask you. Right mom?” Henry asked earnestly, turning his eyes on his mother.

 

Emma nodded, eye boring into Regina’s. “Absolutely Hen. So what do you say?”

 

“I...” Regina looked from one Swan to the other, both staring at her with hopeful expressions. Emma was right, she really didn’t relish the thought of going home just yet and explaining to Mother why she needed to cancel her credit cards and get new keys. She just wasn’t up for the snide comments and disappointed looks tonight.

 

“Can you cook?”

“Huh?” Emma replied before looking away. “I do okay.”

Henry giggled in the back. “If you count stuff from boxes then sure.”

“Henry.” Emma exclaimed shooting him a glare.

 

Regina smirked at her and Emma blushed.

 

“Alright Miss Swan. I will come shopping with you, provided you allow me to choose what we have for dinner.”

 

Both Swans beamed at her and Regina felt her heart swell at the sight.

 

XXXX

 

The three of them rambled through the aisles of the grocery story. Emma trailed behind Regina as she picked out what they were going to eat, Henry glued to her side chattering away. She watched as Regina answered every question Henry asked patiently and asked several of her own in turn, hanging on his every word. Every so often Regina would glance back at her and they’d share a shy smile. The whole scene felt so right in a way she couldn’t put into words. Being with Regina and Henry doing something so mundane felt, natural. She could tell Regina felt at least some of what she did based on those looks they kept sharing. It was way too early to feel like this but... she could really get used to this.

 

When they got up to the register to pay Emma could sense Regina getting upset. As if she’d just remembered she couldn’t pay for any of the things she picked out. Emma put a hand on Regina’s tensed shoulder. “It’s alright Regina. I’ve got this.”

 

Regina looked at her almost shamefully, “I will pay you back for everything you know. As soon as I get access to some cash I’ll-”

 

Emma held up a hand. “It’s fine. Just teach me how to cook all this? That would be payment enough.”

Regina nodded slightly before moving to pack up everything.

 

She remained quiet when they got into the car until Henry told her a joke he’d heard. She laughed almost reluctantly but seemed to settle afterward.

 

XXXX

 

Emma was glad she’d taken the 10 minutes to tidy up before leaving this morning now that she had Regina Mills in her apartment. There wasn’t much she could do about the size or curb appeal, but the cleanliness or lack thereof was definitely on her. She wasn’t a particularly tidy person, but she did try to set a good example for her son.

 

“This is surprisingly nice. I would not have expected it to be so well kept based on your appearance.” Henry laughed and Emma mock frowned.

 

“I take offence at that statement. I’m dressed perfectly adequately for chasing down criminals, okay. We can’t all look like royalty.”

 

Regina sniffed and feigned a haughty tone, “You could at least attempt to look less like a criminal yourself with your tacky leather.”

 

Emma lead the way through to the kitchen and started putting things away after directing Henry to wash his hands and go start on his homework. “This jacket is a classic, by the way.”

 

Regina just rolled her eyes and started digging through the cupboards, pulling out pans and plates and preparing all the ingredients they would need.

 

“So what are we making?”

 

“You don’t know the ingredients for lasagna when you see them, Miss Swan?” Regina lifted one brow in her direction. “Why am I not surprised.” She spun back around and began peeling an onion. “You might want to take off your jacket. Wouldn’t want it to smell on top of it’s ghastly appearance.”

 

“It’s Emma.” She froze when she felt Emma’s breath ghosting across the back of her neck. “I can’t have you calling me ‘Miss Swan’ like that when my son is around.”

 

“I don’t see him.” Regina hated the breathiness of her voice but she couldn’t fight the warmth spreading through her. A hand snaked around her waist and landed upon her own. “He could come out here any minute,” and she was right by her ear this time. She swallowed harshly, almost panting. They stood like that -frozen- close, but barely touching for several seconds and then Emma stepped back and they both breathed in deeply.

 

“Put me to work?” Emma inquired while shedding her jacket and tying back her hair.

 

Regina nodded and handed her a knife, “We’ll start you off with something easy like chopping this onion.”

 

XXXX

 

The lasagne was put together easily with only slightly flirty banter. Just after it went into the oven, Henry came out to show Regina a comic book he’d been talking to her about. They sat on the couch together, as he gushed about it, until the timer dinged.

 

Henry set the table and Emma made Regina sit before she served them all. When she finally took a seat in front of her full plate, she hummed in anticipation.

 

“This looks amazing Regina.”

“Well you did help.”

“Hardly, I just cut some vegetables. You did all the hard stuff.”

“Don’t sell yourself short. Now go ahead and dig in.”

 

Emma moaned in ecstasy at her first bite, eyes closed in rapture. When she finally opened them she looked across the table to see Regina flushed and pupils dilated staring at her mouth. Heat spread across her own cheeks at the vision and she coughed surreptitiously to break the moment. Regina started and shoved a fork full of lasagne into her mouth, chewing aggressively.

 

They ate in silence until Henry broke the tension again. “This is the best thing I’ve ever tasted Regina. Thank you for making it and keeping my mom from poisoning us or burning the building down.”

 

“I’m not that bad, Hen.”

The boy scoffed, “Remember the time you tried to bake a pie and we had to call the fire department? Mr. Parker said you weren’t allowed to use the oven without supervision anymore.”

 

Regina laughed as Emma huffed in good natured irritation before joining in. They made playful conversation until Henry got up and took all the empty plates into the kitchen.

 

“No dishes tonight Henny Ben. It’s been a long day,” Emma said as she walked up to him and ruffled his hair.

“Mom,” Henry groaned glancing at Regina who’d followed and begun filling the sink for the dishes. “I told you not to call me that.”

“What are you, too cool now?” Emma asked as she started tickling him. “Hmm Henny...” He giggled as she chased him towards the bathroom. “Brush your teeth for bed, kid.”

 

Emma walked up to Regina and tapped her shoulder, her face warm and open. “You don’t have to do that.”

“I want to. You’ve opened your home to me. Bought me two meals today, this is the least I could do.”

“Well...it’s getting kind of late. Whenever you’re ready, I’ll call my neighbour over to look after Hen while I drive you home.”

 

“Oh yes. Of course.” Regina looked at the clock on the microwave which read 9:30. No doubt her mother would still be up waiting. Wondering why she hadn’t called to say she’d be late and wasn’t answering her phone. She could already feel her anxiety increasing.

 

“Unless of course you wanted to stay?” She turned back to look at Emma who studiously avoided her gaze.

 

“I mean I’d take the couch of course. And you could borrow some pajamas. I’m sure I have something that would fit you...?” She looked up finally. “I know you don’t want to go home because every time I bring it up you panic. I don’t need you to explain I just...You can stay here, if you’d like. I would like for you to stay.”

 

Regina suddenly felt on the verge of tears. This woman she’d only met a few hours earlier kept surprising her with unlimited kindness and understanding. How could someone like Emma Swan truly exist? And how was she so lucky as to meet her?

 

“I would like that too.” Emma smiled at her again, the biggest one she’d seen so far.

 

“Come say goodnight to Henry and then I’ll find you something to wear.” Emma held out a hand to Regina which she barely hesitated before grasping it.

 

XXXX

 

They decided to have a glass of wine before bed. After saying goodnight to Henry and Regina changing into yoga pants and an over-sized tee, they both took a seat on the couch. Although they’d sat nearly pressed together, neither decided to comment on it.

 

“I just realized we’ve spent the entire day together and I know almost nothing about you.”Green eyes peered at Regina over a full glass of merlot. She took a sip of her own glass and pursed her lips

 

“I suppose you’re right. What would you like to know?”

“What’s your favourite colour?”

“Really? That’s what you want to ask me? Nothing more serious? Nothing about my money or my job or my mother?”, Regina questioned, squinting as if trying to figure out Emma’s angle.

 

“I assume if you wanted to discuss anything serious you would be home right now. But I must confess...” Regina furrowed her brow as Emma shifted with nerves. “I may know more about you than I let on.”

“What do you mean?” Regina felt her nerves return. Had she been wrong about Emma all along?

“I’ve seen you before. Once on TV at press conference with your mother and a few more times at the diner.”

Regina gawped silently and so Emma rushed ahead to explain.

 

“I’d seen you just the one time but your face...I never forgot it and then I saw you at the diner and you were just..even more beautiful in person. I wanted to say something to you but I didn’t know how. I mean what would someone like you even want with someone like me?”

 

“You’ve been watching me? For how long?”

 

“I..a few weeks, but watching is an exaggeration. It was more like observing occasionally from a distance.” Emma cringed as she spoke, knowing she sounded crazy. “That sounds like stalking, I didn’t follow you or anything.”

 

Regina remained stiff and quiet beside her so Emma jumped to her feet. “Here,” she rasped shakily, offering Regina her phone. “You can call a cab to take you home. I’ll pay so don’t worry about it. I’m just going to be in my room.”

 

“What do you want from me? Why did you help me today?”, Regina questions rising from the couch and striding towards Emma’s still figure.

 

Emma runs her hands through her hair and sighs before turning to face the other woman.

 

“I just wanted to talk to you. I’ve felt drawn to you since the first time I saw you so I saw the opportunity to make a move, finally, and I seized it. That’s all. I swear to you.”

 

“How do I know you’re telling me the truth? I don’t know anything about you.”

 

“You must feel it?” Emma steps towards Regina, eyes burning with passion. “The connection between us. As if we’ve known each other for years and like being together like this is right. Tell me you feel it too? Otherwise why did you get into my car earlier in the first place?”

 

Regina knows she should say no. She should tell this beautiful woman that she feels nothing and leave immediately. Because things like this don’t really happen and when they do, they can’t possibly last. But she looks into those hopeful eyes and can’t imagine lying.

 

“I do. I do feel it.”

 

Emma hesitated, eyes roaming Regina’s face from her eyes to her mouth as if searching for permission. Then she stepped in and covered Regina’s mouth with her own, wrapping her arms around the shorter woman. Regina deepened the kiss, groaning as her hands moved under Emma’s shirt to reach warm skin. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Emma pulled away reluctantly.

 

“I would love to continue this but my kid could pop up at any minute.” Regina nodded in a daze.

 

“Not to mention I don’t put out ‘til at least the 3 rd date,” Emma said as she wiggled her brows.

 

Regina laughed and stole another peck before retreating. “Yes. You’re right it’s late. I’m going to go lie down now. Goodnight Em-ma.” The last part was said like a growl, husky and low, as Regina swept away towards Emma’s bedroom.

 

She smiled as she heard the word, “Wow,” slip from Emma’s lips just before she closed the door.

 

Despite the sexual frustration, they both slept fitfully through the night.

 

XXXX

  
  


Emma woke to sound of pans clanging gently and the muffled voices of Henry and Regina whispering to one another. Occasionally one or both would let out a stifled giggle. She remained still, listening to them together until the smell of sizzling bacon finally pushed her to her feet.

 

“Morning, kid.” She wrapped one arm around Henry shoulders and kissed his forehead. “Good morning Regina. You really didn’t have to cook again.” Regina just turned and sent her a shy smile before turning back to the bacon.

 

“I’m helping Mom. Regina’s teaching me,” Henry exploded in excitement.

 

“I hope that’s alright. We were both up early and I thought I could keep him busy and do something to thank you for having me in your home. Besides, he’s great company.” Henry glowed at the compliment.

 

“I heard you two giggling together. Doesn’t bode well for me,” Emma scowled in mock consternation.

“You’re insinuating we would cause trouble? I’m offended by the very idea.” Regina smirked as she slid the bacon onto a plate and set it next to one already filled with pancakes.

 

Regina sat next to her this time and Emma covered her left hand with her own. “Seriously. Thank you for this. You’re welcome back any time, especially if you cook.” The brunette just laughed and shook her head.

 

Breakfast was eaten quickly conversation flowing effortlessly and it felt as if this is always how it had been. When everyone finished eating Henry went off to watch Saturday morning cartoons, leaving the adults to talk.

 

“I’ve spoken to my credit card company as well as my bank. No purchases were made. It seems this might have been my exes idea of a prank. She always did have a terrible sense of humour.” Regina wrinkled her brow in distaste.

 

“You’re ex huh? So was yesterday a date...?”, Emma asked cautiously.

 

“You mean with her or with you?”

“Either? Both?”

“No and maybe,” Regina replied with an evil grin as she rose from her seat. “I’m going to shower. Be ready to leave in an hour.” She headed down the hallway.

 

Emma nodded before stopping in confusion. “Wait what?!?! What does that even mean? Was yesterday a date?” She received no answer, Regina was already in the bathroom. She shrugged and went to tell Henry to start getting ready.

 

XXXX

 

An hour and a half later they were all in the car outside Regina’s mansion. Both Swans gaped at the sheer size of the imposing building.

 

“I knew you were rich but...woah. This is beyond rich. This place is crazy.”

“It’s so cool, Regina!” Henry chimed in from the backseat.

 

Regina nodded, eyes shining. “My father designed it himself. He was very proud of it.”

Emma reached a hand out and squeezed Regina’s arm in comfort. “He had a reason to be. It’s beautiful.” Regina gave her a smile of gratitude. Emma put the car back in drive and drove the rest of the way up to the house.

 

“Let me walk you to your door. Say goodbye to Regina, Henry.” They all exited the car and Henry ran towards Regina wrapping her in a giant hug. She started slightly before returning the embrace. She stepped back and crouched to look the boy in the eyes.

 

“It was a great to meet you Henry. You are a very special little boy.”

“Nice meeting you too Regina. Am I gonna see you again soon?” Regina looked toward Emma, who’s eye were filled with tears, before nodding. “You will. I would like to spend some time with you, if that’s okay?”

“Awesome! I can’t wait to show you the Avengers movies.” She laughed and waved as he reentered the car. Emma came to stand beside her in front of the door.

 

“So I guess this is it? Longest first date ever huh?”

“So it was a date hmm?”

“Wasn’t it? I’m still not sure. You confuse me.”

“I’m sure it doesn’t take much.” Regina smirked before heaving a heavy sigh. Facing her mother wasn’t going to be easy. She was lucky it appeared Cora was out otherwise she would have been outside insulting her already.

 

“Here.” Emma held out a business card.

“Emma Swan, Bounty Hunter? I thought you were joking yesterday when you said you chase down criminals.”

“Nope. That’s my job. Call me when you get a phone. If you need me, day or night, don’t hesitate. Okay?”

 

“Okay.” Regina covered Emma’s hand with both her own, squeezing. “Thank you for everything, Emma. I’ve never known such kindness.”

 

“Oh it was no problem really. Glad to help.” Regina dropped her hand and she shuffled awkwardly.

“So...bye.” Emma waved awkwardly before turning to go.

“Goodbye.”

 

Halfway to her car Emma stopped and spun around. “Regina?”

“Yes?”

“Would you like to grab dinner with Henry and I sometime this week?”

 

Regina noticed Henry waving through the car window. She returned it, smiling before turning back to Emma.”

 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You read the thing. That's great. Sorry for you. My name on twitter is the same, follow if you'd like. Swensations is always recruiting! I'm also looking for a wife...I'm sorry I'm very tired. Leave a comment or kudos or scowl on your way out.


End file.
